edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The BlackSite Wars
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The BlackSite Wars '''is a fan made FPS-RPG simlar to Fallout 3 and Borderlands by EA Games and Sega it will be exclusive for Xbox 360, 3DS, PS3 and PC. This game is rated Teen.hey um this game incomplete so feel free to edit. The story is simlar to "Homefront" & Various Games, Movies, Etc. Plot The war is set 5 days after BPS after a worldwide conflict brought on by global warming. Double D is hearing on his raido and hears that North Korea has invaded United States and Sebria. So, he, Ed and Eddy sign up Because the now allow kids 9 and up. The kids sign up as well and so do other 3 cartoon shows and the characters from Eddsworld. A new thret has come upon as they have to battle monsters and aliens as well. Characters Ed Double D Eddy Kevin Nazz Johnny Sarah Jimmy Rolf Eddy's Brother Edd Tord Matt Tom Lance Ilana Octus (as Newton) Kimmy Quinn, Tiffany,Sandi, Stacy US Soldier Sebrian Soldier Sergi Lev Amanda Otuaki-Erickson Antwan Erickson Simon Garrert Kyle Baker Rauqel Tyler Erika Novak Brian Vincent Pvt. Austin Pablo '''Unlockalbes Colonial Marine from AVP Micheal Ford from The Conduit Nomad form Crysis John Raimi from Geist Grayson from "Bulletstorm" Ethan from "Area 51" John(John the big ODST's Character) Evil Ed, Edd n Eddy Double Danger Warren Clyde From Far Cry 2 Game Modes Campaign- Includes 15 levels of story. Multiplayer: Ganutlet, ' '''Capture The Cube, ' 'Frag Tag, ' 'Color Tag, ' 'Deathmatch, ' 'Survival Mode, ' '''Team Deathmatch DeadShot( A 2vs2vs2vs2vs2 Match), ''' '''Elimnation Virus ''' '''CO-OP Flag Assualt Enimies ﻿Mole Mutans Robot Rebel Ranch Robots Aliens Firegaurds Preditors Zombies ant demons devils Swamp Monsters Hostile Alien Crab Spiders Cannibals Slime Swarm Bugs Iguana Soldiers SIidwus( A Toad-Lizard Creature) Blood Hounds Mutant Tapeworms Raptors T-Rex Jungle Soliders(Monsters will attack) NK Marines(Monsters will also attack them) Bucket Knights(can be killed by 3 hits) Triceritop Tanks Leapers Blind Mutant Warriors Flying Fire Breahing Eagles Spawns Alien Comandos Death Machines ghosts baby loch ness monsters living bombs 'Maps' The Gauntlet Eddy's Proving Ground Junkyard Wasteland Peach Creek Dire Fort South San Deigo Sebria Eastern Ukraine Refugee Island ﻿Underground Mining Factlity Hanger Ed's Realm Double D's Sky Fort War Front Japan Shrine Construction Site Fortress of Evil(similar to Campagnier's Fortress from Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) ''' '''Ruins of the Florida Keys Waterfront Blood Cave Techno City Wasteland Pits Castle Apcolyspe Underground Ember City ''' '''15 Campaign Maps: Not revealed yet 'Weapons' #Pistol﻿ #RPG #Unarmed #Cannon Grenades #magic spatular #Timed Mines #Cerebral Burst #Desert Eagle #Mechbow #Quazi Neuro Lazer #Alien Gun #Lazer Sword #Aomic Phaser Blaster #Sub Atomic Blaster #RLR #Swarm Bore #Cosmic Blaster #Vaporizing Grenade #Crowbar #Rail Gun #Aerc 4 #AK-47 #Double Pistol #Chainsaw #Plasma Rifle #FlameThrower #Grenade Rifle #Lazer Launcher #Shredder #Shotgun #War Hammer #Flare gun #Shurikens #Ark Cannon #Sentery Gun #Sinper gun #MiniGun #Iron Claw #Auto ShotGun #Seeker Launcher #Colt .45 #Photon Shotgun #Pyro Gun #Torpedo Gun #Axe #Lazer Cannon Cheats All Weapons: FirePower 3x Damage: Ultra Combo Level Select: Onwards God Mode: Invincble, Oh, Oh, Oh Unlimted Ammo: Low on Ammo defeat enimes in one hit (bosses dont count): ultamite power Add your own cheats﻿ Missions American Campaign: Hero or Evil Mission 1: Fall in Behind Ed, 12 US Marines, Rolf & Tom have infiltraded﻿ a Korean Dock in Seattle. Mission 2: Bioshocked Eddy, Tord & Kevin find a map to a Korean HQ's in western Peach Creek(Peach Creek is a subarb in Seattle) and they find something more than Koreans. Mission 3: Unanswered Double D & Sarah are in a West Virgina Lab to investagate a strange infection that killed scientest and NK soldiers. Mission 4: Gone Covert (Boss) Lance goes undercover to infiltrate a plant lab in Southern Californa. Mission 5: Backtracking Kevin heads for Area 51 Mission 6: Escape to D.C. Micheal and Ed take control of The Preditor Falcon and head for the swers in D.C. Mission 7: Stelth Lance, Double D, and Pvt. Austin are headed for Atlanta Mission 8: Prime Objective (Boss) Mission 9: Night Stalker Mission 10: Pain in the Arm Mission 11: Shot Down Mission 12: Regain Control Mission 13: Nightfire Mission 14: Flash Point Mission 15: Battle For The U.S. (Boss) Bonus Mission: Paradise Lost Bonus Mission: Planet XY Bonus Mission: New Sheriff in Town Bonus Mission: Fear and Despair Bonus Mission: The Allied Siberian Campaign: Darkness Mission 1: Syndrome Mission 2: A Screeching Halt Mission 3: Overseas Mission 4: Edvantage Mission 5: Temple of the Triad(Boss) Mission 6: Fire Rise Mission 7: The Uneventful Train Ride Mission 8: Outer Limits Mission 9: The Armed and Killers Mission 10: Roads to Victory(Boss) Mission 11: The Ambushed Mission 12: Suprize, Suprize Mission 13: Mountins Mission 14: Flag Assualt Mission 15: Eye Opener(Boss) Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Free-for-all